Give me all of your love, Please
by DistrictEleven
Summary: Sequel to Well, that was awkward. Katniss and Finnick finally have Peeta of their case, or so they think. Annie has been acting strange recently, what could be the cause of this strange behavior? Find out by reading this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new Fan-Fiction; 'Give me all your love, Please.' the sequel of 'Well, that was awkward.' I don't really have much to say, so, please read on! Oh, and I decided, as they're in the Capitol to make the shops and stuff more modern and out there.**

**Megan  
**

_Chapter One: Silhouette Of Emptiness  
Katniss Everdeen's POV:  
_

Things are looking up now, Peeta's trail period has long gone, so thankfully I don't have to be with him constantly. I swear, for a whole week every five minutes he would call me up, saying; 'Hey Katniss, wanna hang out?'. He was like an annoying puppy, too persistant. But now, almost three months clear of his annoying calls, stupid bread puns (seriously, what girl would fall for a guy who says that he_ loafs _her?) and having to make excuses for ignoring the constant calls we have not spoken since, but are on better terms. Hatred is not a word to use for us anymore. Finnick and I are still going steady, Gale and Madge have more of an obvious liking liking for each other. But Annie is... Differant, I don't know what to do about her, for the first week I thought she was just a little ill or paranoid. We've tried taking her to a doctor, but she dosen't want to leave her room. Silent, ignoring everybody outside of the imaginary world inside of her head.

"Kitty-cat! Jo, Finch, Madge and Clove are at the door!" Great. The girls and I have to go dress shopping today, none of us are up to it, but the fall dance will probably be fun to go to. Finnick hasn't asked me yet, Johanna wants to go solo, Clove has supposably found something she like in Cato, Finch will go with Thresh, a boy from eleven and Madge obviously want's to go with Gale. "Coming!" I pull my hair into a messy bun, not wanting my braid to get in the way of the dresses. I walked up to the door, smiling in greeting to the girls. "Buy something pretty." Finnick says, I turn to him, give him a quick kiss and close the door behined me. "Kitty-cat?" Johanna wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Just a nickname." I mutter, walking in the general direction of the dress shop. "I was thinking of getting a dress for Annie, so she isn't left out." Finch says quietly, breaking the almost awkward silence. "Hm, I guess so..." Clove nodded, silence conmences once again over us.  
Finally, we reach the dress shop, pastel pink and bright blue, the colours were sickening. "Let's hope it gets better on the inside." Johanna says as if she was reading my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for no new chapter in a while I've been distracted by ever- Ooh cookies!  
Sorry about that, anyways, I quoted a line from the book in the last chapter { But changed one word }, first one to guess wins a sugar cube from Finnick.  
**

_Johanna Mason's POV; Wrapped up in thoughts:_

"Well, here goes nothing. I'm just warning you now girls, we may or may not come out of her blind." I mutter, pushing open the glass double doors and hoping that this was worth it or whether we should have just brought a dress from our districts before we came to this hellhole. The colours were morphed together, hardly matching or complementing each other. Deep purples and reds, bright blues and pinks. A bright and bubbly Capitol woman greeted us, spring green hair springing from her head at strange angles. "Hello young ladies! You must be from the academy. Please may I ask your names and which district you are from?" She asks, her voice was almost high enough for only dogs to hear what she was trying to say. We all introduced ourselves, doing as she asked. We mentioned Annie, telling her that she couldn't make it because she was ill. Ill is an understatement though, Insomniac would be the right word to use. "Okay, your stylist will be here as soon as they can." She frowned at the computer, seeming to be typing our names in. "Stylists?" Clove asks, I could see that we were all unsure of the idea of having a stylist deciding what you were going to wear.

"Here they are!" The receptionist said finally, we stood from our plush 'colour coordinated' waiting chairs. Each but one of them was the typical capitol man, eccentric and slightly creepy. The one that wasn't was dressed in a black suit, the only thing that screamed; 'Look, I'm from the Capitol!' was golden eyeliner on his lid. "Hello ladies, we are her to make you look beautiful for the upcoming dance." The 'normal' looking one said in a quiet but reassuring tone. "Which one of you is Katniss Everdeen?" He asked, all of our eyes immediately flickered toward Katniss. "Katniss, I am Cinna, your stylist for the dance." He gave her a warm smile before taking her over to a rack of dresses. "Madge Undersee?" Another of the men asked, he was sporting a silver colour. He had long dreadlocked hair and was wearing a long dress supposedly made for a woman. "Here." Madge said, unenthused, knowing she was going to hate the next half hour of her life. We were called up one by one, so I was eventually left with someone you would only see in nightmares. Long raven black hair with dark streaks, a dark shirt that was supposed to be 'blood stained' and ripped jeans. And most of all, red make up which made him look like a clown.


End file.
